


Lies and Promises

by RedCat015



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, post season one, so this is an AU setting, when I wrote this I haven't watched season two
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCat015/pseuds/RedCat015
Summary: Mike Wheeler从未感受到如此的无能为力。
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 2





	Lies and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> 他们太甜了，我有点受不了（并且控制不住我自己），看完第一季之后迫切地需要Eleven的回归（我知道她第二季就回归了，但我周末才能点开那个文件夹，所以请原谅我），于是有了这一篇。 我描写不出万分之一他们的美好，久违的感受到了怦然心动。私设很多。再次为我拙略的文笔和贫乏的脑洞道歉，其实我只是想发个糖。
> 
> 声明：他们属于彼此，OOC属于我。

01

Mike Wheeler从未感受到如此的无能为力。

他的整个身体都因为与铁柜快而猛的碰撞而尖叫疼痛着，眼前一片眩晕，他想他很有可能得了短暂性的脑震荡。但他知道什么正在发生。Eleven正在为了拯救他们而与那个怪物同归于尽。而他只能眼睁睁地看着这一切的发生，脑子像是进入了休眠模式似的，只是忠实地接受着视觉神经传来的影像，却没有在处理它们，眼前的一切如此的近又如此的遥远。等到一切都尘埃落定、可怖的怪兽和Eleven都消失在黑色的碎片里的时候，他才猛然反应过来，他就这样失去了她——他的女孩， _他的_ Eleven。

_上帝啊。_

他几乎快要喘不上气来，眼睛里却干涩地连眼泪都流不出来。他的耳边回荡着尖锐的鸣叫声，让他的太阳穴一阵又一阵的发疼，疼到像是整个世界都在颠来倒去似的。他紧紧地抱着自己的头，无声地尖叫着。

_哦，上帝啊。_

_Eleven_ 。

02

Mike开始变得不像他了——这是有一天夜里Mike在楼上不小心听到Wheeler夫妇在楼下的客厅里争吵的时候听到的。他不是要故意偷听的，他也没有兴趣，只是他们的声音实在是太过于响亮了，让他想不注意到都不行。内容无非是母亲在说Mike是不是得了什么精神疾病，她不知道该如何是好，而父亲则是在宽慰她说这不过是小孩子这段时间经历了太多，很快就会过去的。当然母亲并不这么想，坚持认为他是得了什么精神疾病，而父亲自然而然地也坚持着一切都会过去的，要给他更多的时间。最后两个人就开始争吵了起来，声音越来越大，直到Mike不得不打开门，假装无事发生似的下楼跟他们说他饿了，想吃点什么之后，才终止了这段毫无意义的争吵。

Lucas，Will和Dustin都尝试着安慰他，想要鼓励他振作起来，但他们当时也在场——除了Will——另外两个人都与Mike和Eleven一同经历过那段将会永远刻在他们身体里的一周， 他们都清晰地知道Eleven对Mike意味着什么。语言和文字在此刻都显得如此的苍白无力，年仅十二三岁的他们也感到了手足无措，一同与Mike卷入了低迷期之中，就连每周聚会的游戏和AV Club的科学研究都无法激起他们的热情了。甚至连恶霸们的嘲讽和欺凌都不能让Mike作出任何富有生气的反应了——他通常只是兴致缺缺地抬起眼皮，施舍给了他们一个目光，随后就转身离去了，脸上的表情连变都没变过。

他只是简单的不感兴趣罢了——除非他们提到了El。也只有提到了El，才能稍微激起一点他内心的火花。然而就连这样的火花也很快就熄灭了，就像转瞬即逝的烟花一样，最后什么也没有留下。

一直维持了这样近乎是行尸走肉的生活将近一个月之后，Mike在某个清晨突然之间又精神了起来。

他几乎是像燃烧的火箭一样奔跑着来到了学校，将另外三个人拉到一个偏僻的角落，满脸通红地说道：”天啊，伙计们，我梦到她了！——我的意思是，我见到她了，在梦里！我们、我们甚至还对话了！我就知道她没有这样轻易地死去！”

另外三个人看着Mike，眼里写满了”你疯了”。

Mike一边比划着，一边语无伦次地说着，脸上一会儿是高兴得想要哭泣的表情，一会儿又是无比担忧的表情，让余下的三个人感觉Mike要精神错乱了似的。Mike的声线微微发颤：”伙计们，我知道这听上去荒谬极了，但是她——她在通过梦境和我对话！El她是个通灵者，让我提醒你们一下，所以想要通过梦境与我对话并不是什么很困难的事情。但是、但是……”他尖锐地倒吸了一口凉气，然后说道，”但她现在很痛苦。她处在很深的危险之中——天啊，我需要找到她，我要找到她，我要找到El。”

“伙计，Mike，Mike你听我说，你需要冷静下来——”

“ **见鬼的** 冷静！那可是El！而她处在危险之中！”

“——OK，OK，Mike，注意语言。我们都理解，但是……好吧，这么说吧，你打算怎么找到她？她在哪里？发生了什么？她跟你说了什么？”Lucas像连珠炮似的问道。

Mike抱住了他的头：”我不知道，我不知道我不知道，她……她看上去糟糕极了。背景看不清楚，但是好像在下雪——”

Will的脸色唰地变白了：”翻转世界。那是翻转世界。”

Mike呆住了，眼睛被一层薄薄的恐惧所覆盖，全身都在微微颤抖。

片刻之后，他说：”那我就更要找到她，然后带她回来。我会找到她，然后带她回来，我向她保证过了。”

03

Mike重新恢复了活力。这是Wheeler一家最乐意看到的，他们乐得看见Mike又一次容光焕发了起来，仿佛之前一个月像是一下子长大、被忧郁所围绕的Mike消失得无音无踪，也就没有再问究竟发生了什么。好吧，他们大概知道Mike身上发生了什么，不过正如Mr. Wheeler所说，一切都会过去的。瞧瞧吧，他们的Mike回来了。不管经历了什么，生活还是得照样过下去，不是吗？

——说的很对，除了一切都没有过去。

Mike像之前Will的母亲一样，在地下室装满了灯泡，并且每天都无比期待地呼唤着Eleven的名字，想要得到回应。

然而他什么也没有得到。

Dustin在来他家玩的有一天小心翼翼地开口了：”听着，伙计，或许……那只是一个梦。你只是太想她了。也许她真的已经——”

“谎言！”Mike尖叫着打断了他，”谎言谎言 _谎言_ ——El还活着，她跟我说话了，我知道那是她。”他突然停止了话语，看着Dustin，安静了片刻之后说，”也许我需要换个方式。也许……也许El没办法与我沟通，她遇到了什么更加麻烦的事情。是的，没错，最为逻辑的方式就是我要找到翻转世界，Dustin。”

“——你疯了！你想去翻转世界？！”Dustin的声音都要变调了，”不，Mike，不！你忘了Will在翻转世界里受到的恐惧和折磨吗？我不会让你去的，Mike，我们都不会。我们不会眼睁睁地看着朋友走进危险之中而不加以阻拦。”

“那难道我们就不管El了吗？就放任她在那里——在那里！”Mike的眼眶开始有些发红了。他用力地揉了揉自己的眼睛，努力地不让自己的眼泪流出来——是害怕吗？是恐惧吗？是无能为力吗？他也不知道。他只是倔强地瞪着Dustin，眼里燃烧着火焰。

“哦，拜托了，Mike。”Dustin也要哭了，瘪着嘴吧，却也特别坚定地看着他。

空气中弥漫着火药的气息。直到Will和Lucas从门那里进来了。

“——哇哦哇哦，发生了什么，兄弟们？”Lucas一进门就被这嚣张跋扈的气场给吓到了，吓得往后退了一步，撞到了Will的身上。Will小声吃痛地叫了一声，Lucas赶紧给他道了一个歉，Will好脾气地笑了一下，告诉他没什么大碍。随后两个人一同看向了瞪着对方的两人。

“……有人愿意解释一下发生了什么吗？”Lucas试探一般地问道。

Dustin立刻开口了：”他想去翻转世界找Eleven。”

“什么？！”Will和Lucas同时吃惊地说道，前者已经是脸色煞白了。

“不不不Mike，你得三思而后行——”Lucas咽了咽口水，”我们可以想些其他的方法。总会有其他的方法的。”

“Mike，这太危险了。”Will说道，嘴唇几乎已经快失去了颜色，”不。”

Dustin在这时问道：”Eleven——她在你的梦里到底跟你说了什么？”

04

Mike在寒冷的黑暗中醒来，空气中有股难闻的味道，好像还飘着雪——还是白絮？他也分不太清楚了。他甚至不知道自己是怎么来到这里的，努力地搜寻了一下记忆，却什么都想不起来。他坐了起来，小心翼翼地打量着周围。

Eleven就是在这个时候出现的，眼里透露着悲伤。

Mike瞪大了眼睛，时间仿佛在那个时候停摆了片刻。他甚至连呼吸都暂时忘记了，最后只是小声、却又不敢置信地呼唤道：”El……？”

Eleven看着他，缓慢地点了点头。她的头发已经长出来了一点，自然的卷曲着，情况却不是很好，看上去乱糟糟而毫无打理、黑色的头发暗淡而毫无光泽。她比第一次相见的时候又瘦了好多——Mike因为这个想法而内心狠狠地钝痛了一下，胸口闷的慌。他急促地呼吸着，磕磕巴巴地一遍又一遍地呼唤她的名字，全身都在发颤，撑起了自己的身子，跌跌撞撞地向Eleven跑去，然后将那个一个月不见——更像是一年，Mike想，一辈子——的女孩用力地抱在了怀里，喉咙中梗着什么，酸涩而肿胀，让他一句话都说不出来，最后只能喃喃地低声在她耳边重复她的名字。

“Mike。”Eleven开口了，声音嘶哑，”抱歉。”

Mike断开了这个怀抱，紧紧地握住了她的臂膀，紧张地看着她：”什么？为什么要道歉？你在哪里？我要怎么找到你？天啊，你不知道我有多想你——这是梦吗？这不是梦吧？你是真实的吗？这感觉太真实了！El——”

“Mike。”Eleven轻声开口，打断了Mike。她看着Mike，眼里的悲伤几乎要化为实质了。她闭上了眼睛，片刻之后，她重新睁开了眼睛，眼里什么也看不清。她对上了Mike的视线，然后近乎是冷漠地说：”离开这里，Mike。离开这里，然后忘了我。离开，忘了我。Mike。向我保证。”

Mike不可置信地看着她，然后疯狂地摇头：”不，El——”

一阵天旋地转打断了他的思绪。他们猛然出现在了一个环境相似、却不是那么黑暗和寒冷和毫无生机、没有飘雪的森林之中。

——而Eleven，她消失了。

Mike环顾着空荡荡的周围，一股害怕和恐惧和宽心如潮水一般淹没了他。

他忍不住对着空荡荡的森林大喊，惊起飞鸟阵阵：”Eleven——”

然后他睁开了眼。

05

“……她让我们离开这里。她让我忘掉她。”Mike说道，在那一瞬间他像是站在很遥远的地方，连声音都有些恍惚。

余下的几个人交换了目光。

Will咬住了下唇，低声说：”……是‘门’。门要开了。我知道这个，我能感觉得到。天啊，她在提醒我们，糟糕的事情要发生了……门。”

“我要找到她。”Mike来回踱步说，然后停了下来，又重复了一遍，”我会找到她。”

06

“Mike。”

仍然是飘雪的森林——翻转世界，Mike想到，因为这个清晰的认识而打了个寒颤——Eleven站在不远的地方，看上去比上次还要憔悴了许多，像是能够轻而易举地让风吹走。她叫了一声他的名字。

“El，你在哪里？”Mike向前走了一步，急切地问道。Eleven几乎是同时往后退了一步，警惕地看着他。Mike的心被刀狠狠地划了一下，指尖都在发麻。

“……El。你知道你可以跟我说的。”Mike恳求地说，”我需要你，El。我需要你回来。”

Eleven注视着他，动了动嘴唇。

她说：”不，Mike。但我不需要你。”

“El——”

“再见，Mike。”

“——等一下！”

他猛地睁开了眼睛，粗重地喘着气，心跳得飞快。

如果他没有听错——在他醒来之前，他听到了类似于怪兽的低吼声。熟悉的低吼声。

……是那个没有脸的怪兽！他想起来了，是那个怪兽的低吼声。那这么说……等等。等等等等 _等等_ ，El想要做什么？！该死的！

“我会找到你的。不管你说什么，我都会找到你的。”Mike用力地握紧了拳头。

07

Eleven看上去比上次见面还要糟糕了许多，浑身上下都脏兮兮的，被泥土和已经凝固的暗紫色的血渍给沾满。

“骗子。”Mike看到她，说的第一句话就是这个。Eleven显然没有意料到Mike会这么说她，有些受伤地瞪大了双眼。但她仍然一言不发。

“你是个骗子，El。”Mike一字一句地说道，”你需要我，你明明需要我。满嘴谎言。”

“Mike——”

“闭嘴。”Mike近乎是蛮横地打断了她，在她能做出任何反应之前快步走向了她的位置，将她用力地抱紧，这才发现她全身都在轻微地颤抖，呼吸都有些不太规律。

他慌慌张张地松开了手，无措地看着她：”……抱歉。你、你、我有弄疼你吗，你受伤了吗——”

Eleven悲伤地摇了摇头。

“跑。Mike。停止。然后离开这里。”

“El。你得告诉我怎么才能找到——”

“跑！——”

Mike猛然睁开了眼睛，坐了起来，呼吸急促，额头上冒着冷汗。

阳光透过稀疏的枝干落了下来，为颇为萧条的冬季添加上了几分难得的生机。常青树在此刻也泛着寒冷的光芒，疏远的墨绿色如海浪般地蔓延开来，林间鲜少传来鸟的叫声。他的手脚被冻的有点发僵，艰难地站了起来，拍了拍靠在树干上睡觉时后沾染到的树干的碎末和泥土，背上了自己的背包，向森林的更深处走去。

这是他离开的第三天。

08

“Mike，拜托了。”

“不。”

“成功。很快了。拜托。”

“不。”

“……回去。”

“不。”

“Mike Wheeler。”

“Eleven——哦，你需要一个姓氏。你喜欢什么姓氏？等我把你接回去之后，我们可以帮你想一个姓，你知道的，可以是很酷的那种，看上去让你像是什么贵族出身，或者像是祖上有丰厚历史的。听上去是个不错的主意。”

“……Wheeler。”

“啥？”

“喜欢。”

“……你、你想姓Wheeler？”

女孩偏了偏头，困惑地眨了眨眼睛。男孩的脸清晰可见地变红了。

“你、呃、当然可以，我的意思是，我的天哪！你知道这意味着什么吗？不，你不知道，好极了。呃，我、我猜你可以姓Wheeler。”他磕磕巴巴地说完了。

Eleven已经开始在白天给他通讯了——像是打电话，只不过直接把他的精神拉到了她所处的环境。El尝试向他解释过，不过Mike也听的一知半解。她仍然在尝试着劝他回去，但是Mike不听她的。她的脸色越来越差，但是Mike能感受到她的精神力量正在变得越来越强。一开始他们只能通过梦境通话，每次都只有短短的几分钟，直到现在Eleven想要打多久就可以打多久——决定权不在Mike手上，这让他感到了有那么一些失望，不过他又不是超能力者，有什么办法呢。

Eleven在听到了他的话之后连眉眼都像是亮了起来，在金灿灿的阳光下发光。Mike不由得看呆了。

他说：”El，你真漂亮。”

女孩的脸也开始红了起来，像是饱满而红润的苹果。

09

Eleven一整天没有联系Mike。

Mike也不知道自己在哪里，他只是凭着感觉在森林里寻找着那个女孩，现在失去了El的通讯，他感到更加的孤独，甚至有一些害怕，但是只要他一想到了El，他的勇气又重新回到了他的身上，让他感觉自己像是什么中世纪的骑士，正在寻找丢失的公主。

除了这个公主是个超能力者，比他这个半吊子骑士强多了。

他在森林里小心地向前探索着，默念着El的名字，感受着力量缓缓地注入着他的四肢百骸。他感觉自己正在接近她，周围的一切让他感到无比的熟悉。应该是Eleven前段时间所呆的位置，不出片刻他就看到了食物的包装散落在地上，还有——

血迹。

他觉得自己的心跳在刹那间停止了。

“——El！！！”

10

在哪里？

会在哪里？

入口——他需要找到翻转世界的入口。

没错，Mike，正确的思路，你现在所需要的就是冷静。

冷静。

你需要冷静，Mike Wheeler，她只是累了，睡一会儿罢了。

保持冷静保持冷静保持冷静。

现在仔细地回忆。

保持冷静。

11

更多的血迹。

恶臭味。

愈来愈浓重，愈来愈明显。

Mike觉得自己的心脏快要爆炸了。

12

“Mi、Mike……”

突如其来的通讯将Mike拉入了一个黑暗的、飘着雪的世界。一个女孩在血泊之中躺着，微弱地呼吸着，脸上却露出了久违的、灿烂的笑容。然而Mike已经顾不上这些了。他大惊失色地跑到了女孩的身边，单膝跪了下来，慌张地握住了他的手。

“ELEVEN！天啊，你受伤了，怎么、怎么都是血……Eleven！！！不要闭眼、不要闭眼，陪着我、陪着我，不要闭眼！不、不可以睡过去，我们还要一起去冬日舞会，你忘了吗？我向你承诺过的，你也答应了！不可以说话不算话！”

女孩露出了一个虚弱的笑容。

“抱歉，我说谎了。”

然后他猛然睁开了眼睛。

13

黑暗的世界开始坍塌，从最遥远的地方开始，一寸一寸地向内坍塌。

Eleven躺在地上，失血过多让她感到一阵眩晕，毫无力气站起来，而她也不想站起来，就这样呆呆地看着头顶上灰蒙蒙的、飘着雪的天空，却从未感受到如此的释然和愉快。远处传来痛苦的低吼声，还有地动山摇的轰鸣的声音——大概是门被关上的声音吧，她也不知道会是什么样的，不过应该不会错。

她成功做到了。

Mike安全了。

所有人都安全了。

真是太好了。

她缓缓地闭上了眼睛，微微弯起了嘴角，平稳地呼吸着，等待着最后的时刻。

直到一个熟悉的嗓音在呼唤她的名字，从遥远的地方传了过来 ，声音若隐若现，却如同平地惊雷般在Eleven的耳边炸开。

她蓦然睁开了眼睛，不可置信和欣喜和恐慌同时间涌上了她的心间。她努力地想要转向声音的那个方向，但是一块肌肉都使不上劲，连视线都开始无法对焦了，只能动动嘴唇，无声地回应着。

……Mike。

14

在意识即将沉入最深的海底的时候，一个温暖的、真实的、熟悉的怀抱将她一把拉了回来，在她耳边焦急着说着什么，然后就是腾空被抱起的感觉，再然后就是风从她耳边掠过留下的呼啸的声音，还有轰隆的坍塌的声音。

她努力地想要睁大眼睛，但是始终无法对焦。但她知道是谁。

——还能是谁呢？

“Mike。”

随后，她放任自己一头坠入了黑暗。

15

她在白色之中醒来。

她的第一反应是恐慌——这跟她前十二年每天醒来看到的第一个颜色是一模一样的。但是紧接着，她就感受到了温暖，还有一只握着她的手。

她眨了眨眼睛，意识逐渐回归。她偏了偏头，看到趴在床边上睡着的男孩，发旋可爱而迷人，一头黑发柔软而富有光泽。而他的手紧紧地握住了她的。

Eleven心中就这样被一阵温暖所包围住了，从遇见Mike之后才感受到的真正的、温柔而美好的暖和的感觉，就像冬日那最为和煦的阳光，暖烘烘地烤着她，让她全身上下都涌动着温暖。

她想要坐起来，却惊醒了Mike。他一开始还有些迷糊，直到他对上了Eleven无辜的眼睛之后，便一下子清醒了过来。他几乎是要喜极而泣了：”你醒了El！你终于醒了！我都快担心坏了，他们说你可能不会醒来，我差点和他们打了一架。门被关上了，Eleven，门被关上了，你是英雄！你现在感觉怎么样？哪里还痛吗？我、我得叫一下医生——”

所有的话语都被一个轻柔的吻给打断。

Mike瞪大了眼睛，下意识地屏住了呼吸。

Eleven的脸近在咫尺，她的睫毛卷翘而浓密，如同蝴蝶抖动着翅膀一般，在她的眼睛下透下了一层浅薄的阴影。她的鼻子碰着他的，温热的呼吸交互在一起，喷洒在他的脸上。

他们只是很单纯的两唇相碰，很快就分开了——大概有一秒钟，但是在两个人看来都像是一个世纪似的，脸同时烧了起来。Mike低下了头，想要掩饰自己肯定已经通红的双颊。

他支支吾吾了半天，却连一句话都没有说出来，大脑一片空白。

天啊。我的天啊。刚才发生了什么？

Mike恍惚地想到。

Eleven带着笑意地说：”Mike，喜欢。”

Mike唰的抬头。

他深呼吸了一口气，然后又深呼吸了一口气，接着露出了一个紧张却掩饰不住青涩的害羞的笑容：”我也喜欢Eleven。特别、特别的喜欢。”

16

“——那、那个！我、我得去叫医生了！”Mike在告白之后才反应过来自己说了什么，慌里慌张地挣开了Eleven和他牵着的手，像是喝了一桶的酒，脑子晕乎乎的，整个人都踩在棉花上似的，脚步有些不稳地跑向了门口。

他拉开门的时候突然停了下来，想起了什么，回头对着Eleven说：”冬日舞会，千万别忘了！我向你承诺过的，说到做到！”

说完，他就红着脸，一溜烟跑走了。

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇我真的好喜欢，和我平常的风格好不一样。  
> 2020年看还是很喜欢。


End file.
